


Poor Unfortunate Souls

by GoldieLass



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Missing Scene, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Promises, Romantic Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, Wizards, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldieLass/pseuds/GoldieLass
Summary: На дне морском сокрыты несчастные души, которые смогли найти покой в компании друг друга.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Kudos: 14





	1. Контракт (Слэш, T, Джейд/Азул/Флойд)

Наслаждение, которое Азул испытывал в тот момент, когда кто-то подписывал его контракт, нельзя было описать словами. Он чувствовал так много эмоций, отчего порой казалось, что в один момент он просто не в силах будет удержать их в себе. С каждой новой росписью, с каждым новым рукопожатием и улыбкой, он всем телом ощущал, как чужая магия плавно начинала перетекать из своего обладателя к нему и распространялась внутри так быстро, как текла по венам его собственная кровь, пронзая лёгким приятным холодком.

Победоносно улыбаясь, он аккуратно выудил из-под чужих рук контракт и свернул лист золотистой бумаги, оборачивая синеватой лентой, что напоминала ему о глубоких краях его морского дома.

— Я рад, что вы решились воспользоваться моими услугами, — натягивая ехидную улыбочку, проговорил юноша в очках. — Надеюсь вы сможете выполнить свою часть сделки как можно скорее.

Парень, что находился напротив него, лишь криво улыбнулся в ответ.

— Джейд, проводи его пожалуйста.

— Слушаюсь, — поднеся руку к груди, спокойно ответил Джейд.

Азул вздохнул и взял с кофейного столика свой стакан с коктейлем. Лёд, плавающий в зелёного цвета напитке негромко стукнулся о прозрачное стекло.

— Фух, а этот оказался довольно крепким орешком, так уговаривал, что аж в горле пересохло, — вздохнул Азул, прикрывая глаза. Прохлада отпитого напитка чуть взбодрила его, освежая перегруженную голову. — Хм…

— Что-то беспокоит, Азул? — спросил сидящий рядом Флойд.

— Нет, не совсем… Этот коктейль — он ведь сделан по тому новому рецепту, о котором говорил Джейд пару дней назад?

— Не знаю, но вроде похоже…

— Думаю, его стоит добавить в основное меню кафе. Кто знает, — уголки рта Ашенгротто поднялись кверху, — Может даже станет хитом на какое-то время.

Дверь VIP-комнаты отворилась.

— Ещё одна сделка прошла успешно, поздравляю, — улыбнулся вернувшийся Джейд, бросая короткий взгляд на старосту.

— Всё потому, что от моих предложений просто невозможно отказаться, — облокотившись о спинку дивана, произнёс Ашенгротто. — Но и всё становится проще, когда они так сильно ослеплены своими желаниями, что просто не замечают, как на самом деле трудны условия выполнения контракта, ха-ха! Так запросто отдавать себя в руки самому дьяволу.

— Уже и дьяволом, посмотрю, себя мнишь… — усмехнулся Флойд, всматриваясь в лицо друга. — А не слишком ли ты опьянён властью в последнее время?

— Опьянён или нет, это не решать другим, — холодно отрезал Ашенгротто, — И не вам тоже. Если они так легко готовы отдать то, чего некоторые лишены с рождения, то это остаётся только их проблемой. И если они не способны сохранить этого, то заслуживали они эти возможности на самом то деле?

— И что же ты предлагаешь делать им? — с некой заинтересованной ноткой в голосе спросил Джейд, подсаживаясь возле Азула на свободно место.

— Хмм… Таким людям… — задумался Азул, — …только и необходим человек, который может обладать большей властью, дабы правильнее распорядиться их собственными ресурсами. Я тот, кто может удержать эту власть, тот кто может направить их старания в нужное русло… для нас всех. А потому — для них должна быть просто честь — оказаться под моим покровительством. Я ведь так милосердно приоткрываю глаза на, их действительную, правду жизни, разве не так?

— Вот оно как, — улыбнулся Джейд. — Твоя позиция довольно интересная.

— И всё же… есть одно «но».

Азул прищурился, опуская голову.

— И что же это?

— Я больше о том, во что потенциально может перерасти ситуация, если она вдруг выйдет из-под контроля, хах, — усмехнулся парень в очках. Стёкла его очков блеснули, отражая бледноватый свет лампы. — Но тут скорее вопрос стоит в психологии этих людей. Ведь, наверное, трудно жить, осознавая, что жизнь целиком принадлежит другому. Каждое действие, вплоть от маленького шага и до глубокого вздоха — всё зависит от милосердия обладающего. Зависимость сжимает любую душу в тиски и порождает лишь два пути — сломленную волю и подчинение или же...

Ашенгротто вздохнул, прикрывая глаза.

— В человеке копится больше гнева, возрастающий шансы на то, что однажды он всё же решится воспротивится моему слову.

Его ладони коснулась чужая рука. Азул посмотрел в глаза Джейду.

— Так сильно беспокоишься об этом? — спросил тот. Азул замер — так близко лицо Джейда находилось от его собственного.

— Просто не люблю ситуации, от которых может возникнуть слишком много рисков… их сложнее всего контролировать, — он чуть отстранился, касаясь двумя пальцами тонкой оправы очков.

— Но ведь для этого мы здесь, — в довольном взгляде Флойда блеснул игривый огонёк. — Чтобы не было беспокойства о каких-нибудь рисках… ведь так, Азул?

— Да… конечно же… — согласился тот и слегка улыбнулся, но отчего то его улыбка не была столь радостной. — Мы ведь всегда будем вместе, ха-хах…

— О-ох, уже так поздно. Ненавижу чувствовать себя сильно уставшим… — простонал Флойд, ухватившись за рукав Ашенгротто. — Пошли уже спать, Азул.

— Я сейчас не могу… надо кое-какие документы разобрать.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — спросил Джейд. — Поздняя работа на тебе тоже может очень нехорошо сказаться.

— Нет, не надо. В этот раз я вполне справлюсь самостоятельно. Идите отдохните оба… о, и проверьте напоследок Мостро Лаундж.

— Хорошо.

— Хмпф… ну ты как хочешь, а я уж точно спать пойду. Завтра с утра начнётся Алхимия… не хочу проспать.

— Неужели ты всерьёз решил взяться за учёбу? — усмехнулся Азул. — Удивительный сегодня вечер, однако.

— Ага, прям, — нахмурился тот. — Я так много пропустил в последнее время, что Дивус сказал, что у меня просто начнутся глобальные проблемы, если я не начну ходить со следующих пар. Мне может быть и все равно что там будет, но ведь мои проблемы… потом могут стать и проблемами Азула. Это не звучит весело, как ни крути.

Всё стихло, как только близнецы ушли, закрыв за собой дверь. Азул уселся на кресло, и начал перебирать все документы, касающиеся Мостро Лаундж и учеников Октавинеля. Документы несомненно должны быть в абсолютном порядке и хаос в них просто недопустим. А затем он собрал все золотые контракты, которые смог заключить за этот день, и положил их в сейф комнаты. Не смотря на кромешную там тьму сейчас, благодаря золотистому свечению Азул видел каждый свёрток своих бумаг. Он затрепетал изнутри — ведь это всё было только его.

Но что с ним будет, если это всё в один момент исчезнет? Кто действительно останется с ним до самого конца? Близнецы? Хотелось бы ему в это искренне верить, но…

  
**Их отношения с Азулом тоже были связаны в своё время контрактами.**

  
Они не были из тех, чья воля ослабнет под длительным контролем. И если только захотят… они в миг одержат верховенство над ним.

Его магия _«It's A Deal»_ действительно давало больше власти, но за все свои прошедшие годы, он так и не научился по-настоящему доверять. Где-то глубоко внутри он всё ещё ощущал себя немного одиноким.

Всё имеет свою цену и Ашенгротто как никто другой это прекрасно знал. Его собственная жизнь была тому примером.

***

  
Сейчас ему было невероятно тяжело. Тяжело осознавать, что всё действительно обернулось просто самым наихудшим образом для него. Глаза щипало от подступавших слёз… но он не мог себе позволить пролиться им. Он не хотел падать ещё ниже перед всеми.

Тело обдавало лёгкой дрожью, а держался на ногах он казалось, только благодаря трости, опираясь на неё двумя руками.

Впереди послышались чьи-то шаги. Кто-то остался?

— Что вы здесь делаете? — удивлённо спросил Азул, когда заметил стоящих близнецов у входа комнаты. — Кон… Контрактов ведь больше нет. У меня теперь нет власти над вами.

Ашенгротто отвернулся от братьев, не в силах смотреть больше на их ухмыляющиеся лица. Рукой он коснулся большого панорамного окна, проводя пальцами по его стеклу, что ограждало помещение общежития от морской воды.

Он потерял все, что имел. То, над чем он так тщательно работал теперь обращено в пыль навсегда. Поддержки от других больше нет. Ведь стоило только контрактам потерять свою силу, как все тут же оставили его в полном одиночестве.

— А ты ведь был прав, Джейд, _малютка Азул совсем подавлен сложившейся ситуацией_ , хе-хе…

— Если вы пришли сюда позабавиться над моим падением, то проваливайте к чёрту! — гневно воскликнул Азул. — Я никогда не стану жалким, как раньше и… — в голубых глазах блеснул гневный огонёк. — Никому не позволю больше так просто насмехаться надо мной!

— Ой-ой, столько лет мы знакомы, а ты до сих пор так и не познал истины, — губы Джейда растянулись в лёгкой улыбке.

— О чём ты… — непонимающе воскликнул Азул. Глава общежития Октавинель осторожно наблюдал за тем, как близнецы подходили к нему всё ближе и ближе.

— Потому что рядом с тобой нас держал далеко не только контракт, — сощурился Флойд, раскидывая руки по сторонам. — Неужели так сильно удивлён?

Братья-близнецы окружили невысокого Азула, не оставляя ему потенциальных путей к отходу. Ашенгротто казалось, что две пары гетерохромных глаз смотрели не просто на него самого, а заглядывали прямо в душу, открывая все замки дверей в ней, которые он так тщательно закрывал.

— Единственная причина, из-за которой мы всё ещё здесь — _это только ты, Азул,_ — улыбнулся Джейд. — И всегда им был.

Он обхватил ладонями лицо Азула, заставляя неотрывно смотреть только на него, а сам Ашенгротто не мог понять, от чего сердце стало так стучать сильнее. Волнение?.. Или же…

— Твоё упорство, стремление к большему, желание обладать, властвовать и подчинять своей воле души несчастных… — шептал Джейд, проводя пальцами по шее Главы, едва касаясь светлой кожи Главы, а затем плавно опустил руки на плечи.

— Так восхищает и манит нас, — закончил Флойд. — Мы не можем позволить, чтобы из-за какой-то мелкой оплошности, ты потерял самого себя. Ведь что бы Азул не сделал, все будет несомненно удивительным~

— Ты думаешь, что твой мир сейчас разрушен, но пока ты тот, кто ты есть — он никогда не угаснет. И никто никогда этого не изменит, — взгляд и улыбка Джейда отчего-то успокаивали. — Разве я не прав, Азул?

— _Д-Джейд… Ф-Флойд…_ — произнёс Глава, вздыхая и переводя взгляд с одного брата на другого.

Но договорить он не успел, так как почувствовал внезапные прикосновения чужих губ к своим щекам. Осознание происходящего пришло не сразу, но как только пазлы большой картинки сложились, Азул попытался вырваться. Но безуспешно — хватка их была сильнее.

— Вы… Что вы…

Азул закрыл лицо ладонями, но отлично понимал, что скрыть подступивший румянец ему не удастся.

— Азул становится таким милым, когда краснеет, — весело проговорил Флойд, зарываясь пальцами в его серебристо-голубые пряди, и довольно улыбнулся, когда коснулся губами его виска.

— Мы ведь говорили, что всегда будем рядом с тобой. Это было нашим обещанием.

От удивления рот Азула приоткрылся, а по щекам невольно потекли слезы. Все чувства и эмоции, что так отчаянно он скрывал в себе, в один короткий миг вырвались наружу. Он как можно крепче обнял братьев-близнецов и ощущал то, как так же чувственно они обнимают его в ответ. Он действительно не был одиноким.

— Азул так давно не плакал, что я уж подумал, что не увижу больше этого в жизни, хехе.

Азул поднял голову, пытаясь более строже смотреть на Личей, но покрасневшие от слёз глаза не давали необходимого эффекта, отчего братья лишь больше начали умиляться его надутой физиономии.

Флойд приблизился к лицу Ашенгрото, оставив несколько лёгких поцелуев прямо на влажной от слез дорожке, а Джейд с другой стороны стер перчаткой остатки солёной влаги.

— Ох, что вы дела… — Азул чуть отпрянул от близнецов, прикрывая часть лица тыльной стороной ладони. Его голова сейчас просто шла кругом от нахлынувших эмоций, а улыбки на лицах Личей становились всё шире. — И н-не смотрите на меня так… — тихо проговорил он.

— Как? — в унисон спросили близнецы, хитро улыбаясь.

Да они же просто издеваются над ним!

Азул глубоко вздохнул, чтобы хоть частично вернуть себе спокойствие разума и поправил свои очки.

— Вы п-правы. Если подумать, то, не смотря на произошедшее, я — всё ещё глава Октавинеля, и Мостро Лаундж продолжает работать, восстановить потраченное уже будет не так сложно, как было это раньше, а ещё…

Азул усмехнулся, скрестив руки на груди. В его нежно-голубых глазах загорелся несколько торжествующий огонёк.

— В моей голове сейчас созрел кое-какой план и в случае успеха — мы восстановимся даже быстрее, чем я могу предположить.

— Вот это уже больше похоже на нашего Азула, — радостно произнёс Флойд.

— Но сейчас я просто хочу отдохнуть. Этот день слишком измотал меня.

Азул направился к выходу. Сердце всё ещё колотилось в груди, но вместе с этим внутри расходилось такое приятное и тёплое чувство.

— О-обсудим все завтра. Приходите оба утром.

— Как пожелаешь, — ответил Джейд, слегка улыбаясь.


	2. Утро (Слэш, E, Джейд/Азул, overblot!Азул/Азул)

Азулу было холодно, а ещё невероятно одиноко. Он не совсем понимал, где находился сейчас… была ли эта бесконечная пустошь, которая сокрыта в неизведанной ему мгле; холодные глубокие воды океана, куда не заглядывала ни одна живая морская душа или же он просто парил где-то в невесомости. Но он пытался двигаться дальше, передвигая свои ноги, даже если не был уверен, что действительно его ожидало впереди.

Азул осознавал, что его сердце всё сильнее сковывал страх. Что-то надвигалось на него. Крупное, сильное и смертельно опасное. Он был обязан бежать быстрее, но не мог — идти с каждым новым шагом было труднее, он всё глубже увязал в непонятной густой субстанции. Хотелось кричать во всё горло, но голоса не было — оттуда вырывались лишь отвратительные хрипы, которые уж точно никто не мог услышать.

_Беспомощность_ — вот, что он ощущал сейчас.

Плеча Ашенгротто кто-то коснулся. Холод пробрал его чуть ли не до костей. Азул в подступившей панике вздрогнул и обернулся, приложив остатки всех своих сил. И тут же замер.

Первое что бросилось ему в глаза — это ярко голубые глаза, что светились в этой тьме, как два огонька, напоминавшие ему свет, исходивший от голубой луны в небесах, а также чертовски знакомый запах чернил.

Перед Азулом стоял он сам — разгневанный, обиженный и всецело очернённый тёмными силами, в наказание за не подвластность над своими эмоциями. Кривая улыбка посиневших губ обнажала его зубы. Руки осьминога, от которых источались чернила смерти потянулись к Азулу и холодные ладони обхватили лицо с двух сторон.

— _Азу-у-у-ул, прими же меня вновь…_ — прозвучал его голос. Он казался чем-то потусторонним, призрачными, но так надеявшимися захватить власть вновь в свои цепкие руки, чтобы снова стать живым в реальном мире. — _Они все… должны заплатить за всё-ё-ё… А-а-а-азу-у-ул._

— Нет… я никогда… больше…

Чужие руки крепко держали его, а массивные, склизкие щупальца всё больше опутывали его ноги и тело. Не отвернуться, не убежать и не вздохнуть. А затем, неожиданно для самого же Азула, его «запятнанная версия» соприкоснулась с ним в глубоком поцелуе. Юноша вздрогнул, пытаясь отстраниться от него, но в другом силы оказалось намного больше.

В этом поцелуе не было ни нежности, ни тепла… тело охватывал холодный ужас, ведь осьминогом двигало лишь грязное желание, полное нескончаемой жадности всецело обладать душой и телом Азула.

Он ощущал, как нечто жидкое вливал ему в рот осьминог, отчего Азул начал давиться. Часть жидкости проливалась мимо, стекая по подбородку и капая на грудь, пачкая ткань белоснежной рубашки. Ашенгротто просто взвыл от бессилия, отбиваясь руками от наступившего.

Паника всецело его охватила…

Азул распахнув глаза, резко подскочил на кровати. В висках, казалось, стучало в такт его сердцу, что колотилось, как бешеное в груди. Он как можно глубже вдыхал воздух, а до ушей доходил лишь тихий хрип. Казалось, что в горле что-то было. Ашенгротто напрягся как можно сильнее, откашливая нечто изнутри. Оно тонкой струйкой стекало с его рта, а на ладони он заметил сгустки чёрной жидкости, смешанной с его собственной слюной. Часть чёрной жидкости вытекла за пределы ладони и капли окрасили собой его ночную рубашку и простыни.

— Что за чёрт, — прошептал Азул и, проведя языком по губе, ощутил слегка горьковатый привкус, — Это… чернила? О милосердный Посейдон…

А затем прокашлялся ещё раз, на всякий случай. Он сипло вздохнул и с каждым новым глотком воздуха, старался успокоится, нормализуя дыхание, а краем глаза осмотрел пространство вокруг себя.

Сейчас он несомненно был общежитии. В комнате. На своей кровати. И совершенно один.

Глухой звук издался со стороны окна, отчего Ашенгротто вздрогнул, но быстро успокоил себя. Кажется, из моря просто стукнулась какая-то рыба. Без проникающих солнечных лучей ночное море казалось совсем уж неприветливым.

Голубые глаза, что светились как неон в темноте городских улиц, снова возникли в его воображении. Азул прерывисто вздохнул. Он понимал, что страх, сковывающий его во сне, не отступал и наяву.

Человек, да и в принципе любое существо всегда чего-то боится. И страх постоянно замедляет его целеустремлённое движение в жизни. Азул не желал останавливаться, а потому он научился справляться с каждым появившимся страхом. Он укоренился во мнении, что страх всего лишь воплощение иррациональности и беспристрастная логика была единственным действенным способом бороться с ним. Стоило понять истинную его причину и осмыслить его со всех сторон, как страх внутри него становился совсем слабым и таким подвластным.

Но с «Запятнанным Азулом» что-то было не так. Охватить всецело его не могло даже логическое мышление. Даже если сделать всё, чтобы не допустить, чтобы оверблот никогда не произошёл вновь, Ашенгротто всё равно будет ощущать его внутри. Он не чужой этому миру. Может быть… он всегда существовал в самых потаённых уголка его разума. Он кто как никто-другой связан с Азулом тесными крепкими связями. Ведь «запятнанный» такой же Азул Ашенгротто, как и он сам.

От себя никто никогда не сможет убежать. А значит, он постоянно будет следовать мрачной тенью за его спиной, бесконечно нашёптывая ему ужасные вещи. Хватит ли ему сил и духа противостоять такому? Ведь в этом случае, ему никто не сможет помочь, как бы этого не хотелось.

И именно осознание этого пугало Азула больше всего.

Староста Октавинеля бросил взгляд на тумбочку, на которой лежал телефон. Наверное, стоило бы посмотреть время… но ему не хотелось. Единственное, что желал сейчас — лишь небольшого спокойствия в одинокой душе.

Ашенгротто накинул на свои плечи одеяло. В комнате было прохладно. Не то что бы он боялся заболеть от холода, просто мёрзнуть было не очень-то и неприятно. Он снова лёг на кровать, притягивая ноги к груди. Надо было поспать, ведь у старост каждый день был по-своему нагружен и тяжёл событиями. И на всё это ему несомненно была необходима энергия.

Но так было страшно закрыть вновь свои глаза, ведь казалось, что он всё ещё поджидает его там…

***

  
— Азул, просыпайся.

— Нет… НЕ ТРОГАЙ МЕНЯ… — вздрагивая, воскликнул Ашенгротто, когда его плеча навязчиво коснулись.

Хватаясь за край одеяла, он резко обернулся и замер, увидев перед собой лишь удивлённое лицо Джейда. Азул хотел уже облегчённо вздохнуть, но заметил, что его заместитель уже был одет в школьную форму Колледжа.

— Ох, чёрт… неужели я проспал? — воскликнул Азул, скидывая с себя одеяло. — Сколько уже времени?

Он попытался резко встать, но на плечи опустились широкие ладони Лича, принуждая его сесть обратно на кровать.

— Успокойся, Азул, — спокойно произнёс он. — Ещё только семь и ты никуда сейчас не опаздываешь.

— Семь… — отрешённо пробормотал Азул, прошариваясь рукой по тумбе в поисках очков.

— Я решил сегодня встать раньше обычного. Подумал, что тебе может понадобиться моя помощь, раз из-за… оверблота ты не можешь пока использовать магию.

Джейд достал из нагрудного кармана чёрную перьевую ручку, на конце которой, располагался магический камень овальной огранки.

Занеся руку к центру комнаты, он спокойно наблюдал, как искры исходили из переливающегося серебром камня и направились в сторону каждого кристалла, что висели на стене. Вобрав в себя всю магию, они загорелись приятным светом, осветив комнату старосты. Азул зажмурился, от яркого света, закрывая ладонью глаза. А затем медленно раскрывал их, давая постепенно привыкать к свету.

— Что это? — спросил староста, когда заметил на столике поднос со стаканом.

— Когда Директор узнал о происшествии, он настоял, чтобы тебя отправили в школьный лазарет, но я убедил его, что всё будет в порядке, если ты останешься в общежитии под нашим присмотром.

Джейд поднёс стакан к протянутым рукам Ашенгротто.

— Это лекарство, которое тебе прописали. Хоть и большую часть от «почернения» берёт на себя камень, оставшуюся отрицательную энергию впитывает в себя маг, что довольно сильно затрагивает его самочувствие. Оно поможет тебе восстановить магические силы за более короткий срок.

— Лекарство значит, — Азул приблизил стакан к лицу и чуть принюхался. — Хф, а запах у этого не такой сильный, как я думал. — Сколько раз в день мне его употреблять?

— Два раза в день, в течении последующих пяти дней, — улыбнулся Джейд, прищурившись.

— Что же… — вздохнул Ашенгротто, — Если в этом и правда есть необходимость…

Зажмурившись он поднёс к губам край стакана, а затем залпом проглотил его таинственное содержимое. Но если бы всё было так просто.

— Ухм, — Азул прижал крепко прижал ладонь ко рту, надеясь не выпустить чудо-лекарство назад в свет.

«Боже, какой же отвратительный вкус».

— Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался Джейд, оглядывая старосту.

— Воды… Просто принеси воды, — вымолвил глава общежития, протягивая руку в сторону. — Там… за тумбочкой должна быть бутылка.

Прохладная вода избавила Азула от отвратительного послевкусия, после чего он положил полупустую бутылку на прикроватную тумбу. Его взгляд всего на какие-то доли секунды уставилось на перьевую ручку, что лежала рядом. Его некогда белоснежный магический камень из-за пятен теперь был полностью серым и тусклым, отчего внутри Ашенгротто решило вновь заиграть неприятное чувство тревоги. Он нахмурился, отводя взгляд в сторону, но конечно же это не прошло мимо зорких глаз Джейда.

— Сегодня ты сам не свой, — начал Лич, — Что произошло?

— Нет… я… — сглотнул Азул. — Всё в порядке… Просто не обращай внимания, я с этим справлюсь.

— А я вот так не думаю. Что это? — Джейд, чуть нагнулся и ухватился кончиками пальцев за края рубашки, на которой пестрело тёмное пятно. — И на кровати тоже… Азул, не скрывай от меня! Если нуждаешься в помощи, то попроси… тебе ведь нет нужды притворяться передо мной.

Азул хмуро взглянул на своего заместителя, но замер, когда посмотрел ему в глаза. Джейд был серьёзен как никогда, и не собирается отступать. Глава общежития глубоко вздохнул. Даже и рассказать, с чего начать… да и что именно? Что он просто боится самого себя? Даже звучит как-то глупо…

— Я… Точнее мне сегодня приснился кошмар и долго не мог заснуть после этого.

— Кошмар? Сколько знаю тебя, ты редко жаловался на плохой сон.

— Ты прав, но я не могу объяснить… у меня такое ощущение, что это был не просто кошмар, — произнёс Азул, замечая, что его голос начинает слегка повышаться. — А словно… словно предупреждение, понимаешь?

— Предупреждение чего? — Джейд был спокоен, но в его интонации звучала какая-то скептичность.

— Что это снова может повториться, — выдохнул парень, скрещивая руки на груди. — Он…

— Кто?

— «Очернённый я», — пояснил Азул, морщась от возникнувших неприятных воспоминаний. — Он всё шептал мне и шептал… я не мог заставить его замолчать, как бы сильно мне этого не хотелось…

— А пятна откуда? Они тёмные, словно это…

— Чернила. Когда проснулся, я резко начал отхаркиваться от них. Этот «запятнанный» …он влил насильно их в меня в том сне. Звучит как полный бред, но…

— И правда, звучит уж совсем не убедительно, — слегка усмехнулся Джейд, задумчиво касаясь подбородка рукой и заметил несколько недовольный на себе взгляд Азула.

— Но я не могу дать этому больше объяснения, оно просто было… так как есть!

— Спокойно, тебе незачем оправдываться так, я правда верю тебе.

Ашенгротто хмыкнул, поправляя очки на переносице, после чего между ними возникло неловкое молчание. Азул отвернулся, оглядывая мелкие вещи, что находилось в его комнате, но ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд Джейда.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что можно чувствовать себя настолько отвратительно, — тихо произнёс Ашенгротто. — Даже когда надо мной все издевались, гнусно хихикая над своими глупыми шуточками, а я не впадал в такое отчаяние, ведь что-то заставляло меня идти наперекор им всем. Но он… он меня пугает. Когда я был рядом с ним, чувствовал себя… совсем одиноким и беспомощным.

— Азул, послушай меня, — Джейд коснулся плеча Ашенгротто. — Я ведь всё ещё с тобой… и Флойд тоже. Никто из нас не собирается тебя оставлять. Пока мы рядом — с тобой всё будет хорошо, разве я не прав?

— Да… конечно. Чего это я…

Ответ не удовлетворил Лича — голос Ашенгротто всё ещё звучал рассеяно.

— Как твои ноги? Из-за вчерашних обстоятельств процедура массажа была отменена.

— Как жаль, — вздохнул Азул. — Сегодняшний день обещает быть тяжёлым. Даже не уверен — простою ли я на них до самого конца.

Азул вытянул свои ноги, рассматривая их с лёгким разочарованием. Несмотря на то, что ноги, полученные благодаря зелью трансформации были с человеческой точки зрения идеальными, чаруя своей аккуратностью и изяществом было в них одно «но». Не совсем критичное, но всё же доставляющее немало неудобств.

Они периодично начинали болеть, да так, что порой Ашенгротто просто падал на землю, не в силах сделать больше и шага. В такие периоды ему словно казалось, что он словно босиком проходил по заострённым мечам.

Главная проблема заключалась конечно же в зелье. А точнее в одном из его неприятных побочных свойств. Этот недуг был очень распространён среди многих морских жителей, что решались отправиться жить среди людей на суше. Алхимия в те старые времена была не так хорошо развита в морском мире, а потому тех, кто мог их приготовить, практически ничего не могли сделать с этой неприятностью.

Но доходили слухи, что только у Морской Ведьмы, получалось самая превосходная версия этого зелья, благодаря которой побочные эффекты не беспокоили тех, кто решался его заполучить. Но и оплата за столь упорный труд конечно же была довольно высока.

Вот только, к великому сожалению, с вместе с гибелью могущественной Ведьмой Морей был утерян и этот особый рецепт. И даже несмотря на то, что наука за прошедшее время хорошо развилась, абсолютного рецепта безболезненного зелья превращения так и не смогли создать.

Точнее было одно, что стало наиболее популярным из всех. Это зелье хорошо работало на тех русалов, которые от рождения имели свой один обычный хвост, но, к сожалению, такой, как Азул — был исключением. Ему, рождённому с восьмью щупальцами, лишь оставалось принять безысходность своего положения.

Бесконечные тонны обезболивающего, тёплые ванны и наконец то ежедневные массажи — всё это было лишь ради того, чтобы хоть немного облегчить боль.

— Если ты не против. Я могу тебе сам сделать массаж. Сейчас. — сказал Лич, заглядывая в глаза Ашенгротто.

— Правда? — удивился Азул, а в его голосе прозвучали нотки облегчения. — Я буду благодарен за это. Меньше всего я хочу за сегодняшний день свалиться перед всеми от этой напасти.

— Но для начала мне понадобиться крем, есть что-нибудь на примете?

— Да конечно. Посмотри на верхней полке, там должно лежать в коробке.

Джейд опустился на колени перед Азулом, после чего выдавил небольшую часть бело-жёлтого крема на свои ладони, а затем, взяв руки ногу, аккуратно начал растирать его по всей ступне.

Ашенгротто прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь приятными касаниями чужих рук. Джейд оказался очень старательным. Ведь даже не верилось, что все эти плавные, полные заботы массирующие движения были работой новичка, что лишь только сейчас решился взяться за практику.

Или не сейчас? Азул ведь многого не знал наверняка, но от того некоторые неожиданные возможности оказывались ещё более приятным сюрпризом…

Староста Октавинеля слегка улыбнулся. Джейд ещё никогда не ошибался перед ним, исполняя роль «идеального секретаря». Чему Азул был просто рад, что такой человек был лишь в его в руках власти.

Закончив на одной ноге, Джейд тут же приступил к массажу другой, повторяя все предыдущие выполненные действия. Но признаваясь самому себе, Ашенгротто просто млел от того, как нежно массировали каждый его палец, как чувственно тот проводил костяшками по его напряжённый стопе, отчего к каждой клеточке его ног подступало восхитительное чувство расслабления.

Джейд подобрался чуть ближе и Азул, затаил дыхание, когда тот ощутимо провёл пальцами по его голени, надавливая пальцами на каждый изгиб. А затем резко распахнул глаза, в удивлении приоткрыв рот. Он, не двигаясь, жадно поглощал глазами каждое мгновение, в котором Джейд внезапно начал касаться его ноги не только руками, но и губами, одаривая лёгкими поцелуями.

— Джейд… — шёпотом сорвалось с уст Азула. Губы Лича были мягкими, а сам парень всецело был полным непривычной ему нежности. Каждый новый поцелуй он брал всё дальше и дальше, пока не оставил последний на внутренней стороне бедра Ашенгротто.

Азул ахнул, когда почувствовал на этом же месте лёгкий укус. Он попытался инстинктивно свести ноги, но Джейд не позволил этого сделать, удерживая бёдра своими руками. Их взгляды встретились. Лич хитро прищурился, а в его гетерохромных глазах казалось загорелся игривый огонёк. Он влажно поцеловал место укуса, уверенно проводя языком по маленьким следам красноватых ранок.

Ашенгротто глубоко вздохнул, прикрывая ладонью рот. Он смотрел на Джейда, пытался осмыслить происходящее, но подступившие чувства просто затуманивали разум.

Джейд поднялся, кладя одно колено на кровать и наклонился прямо к лицу своего старосты.

— Сдерживаешь себя, хотя тебе это даже очень нравится, — усмехнулся Джейд, всматриваясь в голубые, как водная гладь глаза.

— А ты, как я посмотрю, очень уверен в себе стал, — тихо, почти переходя на шёпот ответил Азул и наблюдал, как чужие пальцы расстёгивали белёсые пуговицы на его рубашке.

Коснувшись широкой ладонью обнажённого плеча, Джейд ощутимо провёл пальцами вниз, огибая выпуклые ключицы, а затем спускаясь ещё ниже, коснулся чувствительного соска, слегка зажимая его между пальцами. Ашенгротто прикрывая глаза, закусил губу от подступившей волны наслаждения, что заставила его чуть вздрогнуть.

— Может быть на словах ты и не слишком раскрепощён, но вот твоё тело говорит о тебе намного больше, чем ты думаешь, — улыбнулся Лич, — Особенно здесь…

Рука нежно скользнула вниз, прямо к паху и затем парень провёл ладонью по всей длине полу-возбуждённого органа.

— Дже-е-ейд, — крепко ухватившись за лацканы пиджака, воскликнул Ашенгротто и уткнулся в широкое плечо Лича.

Под повторяющимися действиями член Азула начинал твердеть. Его самого начинал охватывать жар, а внутри приятно сводило от наступающего возбуждения. Джейд широко улыбнулся и чуть сжал в кольце пальцев розовую головку, надеясь услышать от возлюбленного осьминога жалобный и такой сладостный стон. Но…

Азул, крепко сжав в кулаке полосатый галстук, притянул Джейда так резко к себе, отчего у заместителя даже перехватило дыхание.

— Пытаешься свои похотливые мысли перенаправить на меня? — прислонившись как можно ближе к лицу, прошептал ему Глава Октавинеля, щекоча тёплым дыханием нежную кожу уха. — Что же… в этот раз я разрешаю тебе поиграть по своим правилам, Джейд.

Ашенгротто коснулся своей ладонью бледного лица Лича, довольно замечая удивлённое выражение лица Лича, а затем властно поцеловал его, забираясь в приоткрытый рот. Целовал Азул очень нежно с лёгкой осторожностью, аккуратно обходя кромку острых, как у акулы зубов, которые Джейд так умело скрывал за своей тонкой улыбкой. Переплетая влажные языки, они тихо простонали друг другу в ответ, млея от чувствительных согревающих прикосновений.

Азул отстранился, пылко смотря на него. Лич лишь прерывисто вздохнул, сглотнув скопившуюся слюну. Так просто подчинить его своей воле не удастся. Но если подумать… он и не был против. Джейду наоборот — даже нравилась эта столь непокорная, возвышающаяся над всеми часть Ашенгротто.

— А мне казалось, что ты окажешься более податливым, — с напущенной жалостью произнёс Джейд.

— Хах, играешь в чертовского обольстителя, забываясь против кого решил выступить, — прикрывая пальцами улыбку ответил тот.

— Только не сорви голос от своих стонов, пока будешь наслаждаться мною, — усмехнулся парень, заворожено смотря на Азула. — Я буду очень стараться.

— А меньшего от тебя я ожидать и не собираюсь.

Азул был уже полностью возбуждённым, а его член истекал прозрачным предэякулятом, пачкая обнажённые от чёрных перчаток руки Джейда. Ашенгротто чувствовал себя сейчас чертовски хорошо и пылкость его чувств Лич прекрасно видел на его покрасневших щеках.

Джейд хищно улыбнулся и потянулся к шее своего требовательного любовника, поцеловав нежную кожу шеи. Азул зарылся пальцами в его волосы, прижимая ближе к себе и жалобно всхлипнул, когда снова почувствовал укус острых зубов.

Ашенгротто сам не понимал, как нечто подобное, может вызвать у него столько чувств. Ведь столько лет и усилий он тратил на то, чтобы избежать любой боли, но теперь, так трепетно позволяет Джейду впиться в себе шею.

Но что-то было в этом особенным, личным… и очень возбуждающим.

Азул прильнул к Джейду, томно вздыхая, трепетно подрагивая от влажных горячих поцелуев. Кончиками пальцев руки он коснулся тыльной стороны ладони Джейда и улыбнулся, когда в ответ тот взял его руку и сжал, переплетая пальцы.

Джейд отстранился и как-то хитро прищурившись улыбнулся, обнажая на свет ряд белоснежных зубов. А затем опустился на колени и провёл широкой ладонью по бедру. Азул неловко улыбнулся, отчасти догадываясь к чему Лич начинает подводить его.

Он сглотнул, смотря на парня сверху-вниз.

Рукой Джейд обхватил возбуждённый член Азула и более уверенным движениями проводил по всей длине ствола, а затем, ощутимо провёл пальцами по головке, что была влажной и скользкой от смазки. Растирая по всему органу, он всё больше и больше ускорялся в движении. Наклонив голову Лич влажно поцеловал пунцовую головку, а затем вобрал её, аккуратно обхватывая губами.

Разинув рот, Азул протяжно ахнул, когда Джейд начал двигать головой и постепенно вбирая его полностью. И на секунду опомнившись, Ашенгротто резко поднёс руку к лицу, прикрывая ею рот и надеялся на милость морских богов, что стены в его общежитии были достаточно толстыми, чтобы никто из посторонних случайно не мог их услышать.

Нежно обволакивая длинным языком чужую плоть Джейд чувствовал, как пульсировали от возбуждения вены, ощущал на вкус истекающий предэякулят, что смешивался с его собственной слюной. Ашенгротто прикрыл глаза, длинные ресницы вздрогнули. От нарастающего волнами возбуждения перед глазами плыло всё вокруг, а хлюпающие пошлые звуки лишь сильнее распаляли его, всё больше вовлекая в вязкую пучину разврата.

Ахнув, он согнулся и протянул руку к голове Лича, зарываясь тонкими пальцами в короткие, но такие мягкие бирюзовые волосы. С каждыми новыми ласками Джейда, Азул просто начинал закатывать глаза, млея от удовольствия и с отзывчивым трепетом невольно отдавался телом в сторону партнёра. Мысли в его голове стали слишком сбивчивыми от возбуждения. Ашенгротто ни о чём не мог думать, кроме как того, как сильно он сейчас был возбуждён от Джейда, как сильно он хотел парня и всецело готов был отдаться в его крепких мощных руках, что сейчас чувственно сжимали его бедра, надеясь получить лишь ожидаемую блаженную разрядку.

— Дж-жейд, — прерывисто вздыхая проговорил Азул, когда Лич вобрал его плоть до основания, упираясь носом в его тёмно-серые лобковые волосы. — Я сейчас… сейчас… ха-а-а…

И, простонав, вздрогнул, когда возбуждение достигло своего пика.

Джейд, проглатывая сперму, отстранился от Азула, встречаясь на короткий миг со старостой взглядами. Заметив лёгкий румянец на чужих щеках, Азул довольно прищурился, одаривая своего заместителя мягким и ещё тёплым от любовной пылкости взглядом, отчего Джейд смущённо отвернулся в сторону.

Азул достал из тумбы пачку влажных салфеток и протянул одну из них Личу.

— Тебе… ведь не было необходимости этого делать. Так что же тебя нашло? — спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как тот стирал слюну, что стекала с его подбородка.

— А тебе не понравилось? — в удивлении произнёс Джейд, а мелькнувшая искренность в его глазах даже немного сбила с толку Ашенгротто.

— Нет!.. Я не об эт… — румянец резко вспыхнул на бледном лице Азула, а затем опустив взгляд, он смущённо произнёс тихим голосом, — Мне действительно пон… понравилось всё…

— Вот как, — и на лице Джейда вновь растянулась привычная всем тонкая улыбка. — Я очень рад это слышать!

— Эй, Джейд, — словно опомнившись, воскликнул Азул, — Не уходи от ответа!!! Так почему?..

— Как-то само так вышло… — начал Лич. — Когда увидел тебя столь подавленным и потерянным, я подумал о том, как же пройдёт весь твой день, если ничего не изменится. И мне хотелось тебя хоть как-то отвлечь… осчастливить, наблюдать за тем как ты вновь улыбнёшься, как уверенно ты войдёшь и в этот новый день.

Джейд обхватил протянутую руку Азула своими двумя и взглянул в его задумчивые глаза.

— Я хотел сделать хоть что-то… что должно было помочь тебе. Думаю, что это была моя обязанность, как заместителя Главы Октавинеля… или даже больше, как твоего друга.

— Джейд, ты мне только что отсосал! — демонстративно прикрывая рукой глаза, произнёс Ашенгротто.

— Тогда… мы получается сейчас стали большим, чем просто «друзьями»? — Джейд улыбнулся.

_«Больше чем друзья… да?»_ — пронеслась фраза мыслью в голове Ашенгротто.

Он приблизился к Личу и чуть разведя пальцы, провёл рукой по широкой груди, а после ухватился за узел бело-чёрного галстука, медленно стягивая узел вниз. В этом случае и он может позволить себе большей вольности, ведь так?

Опалив дыханием светлую кожу, Азул коснулся шеи ласковым, щекочущим влажным поцелуем, а после, задержавшись ещё на несколько секунд оставил яркий засос, вложив в него всю свою страсть.

Джейд, тихо вздохнув, прикрыл глаза, чуть прикусывая губу. Румянец не сходил с его щёк. Он отстранился от Азула и, увидев, его самодовольное лицо, лишь скромно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Надеюсь это я это смогу закрыть воротником рубашки, а то иначе у одноклассников может возникнуть ряд очень многозначительных вопросов, если заметят.

— И пусть видят, — радостные искорки блеснули в нежно-голубых глазах. — Пусть каждый знает, что ты принадлежишь только мне.

— Вот как… — улыбнулся Джейд. — Если это твоё желание, я буду рад воплотить его в жизнь.

— Желание… — задумчиво протягивая гласные, проговорил Ашенгротто. — Тогда…

БАХ!

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, парни обернулись, когда дверь комнаты с резким стуком распахнулась.

— Ну чего вы там копаетесь, я устал вас жда… Ха-а?

— _ФЛОЙД!!!.._ Ах мы… — запаниковал Азул. — Ты хоть в курсе, что неприлично вот так без предупреждения врываться в чужую комнату… Угхм.

— Развлекаетесь тут друг с другом, — возмущающимся тоном сказал Флойд, замечая ярко красные следы укусов и засосов на теле Ашенгротто. — И без меня! Так не честно Джейд, я тоже хочу!

— Ну-ну, Флойд, пожалей Азула, — проговорил Джейд, — Он ведь ещё не восстановился от оверблота. Сейчас двоих нас сразу он явно не потянет. А вот завтра, и послезавтра, и после-после завтра… кто знает. Хе-хе-хе…

— Э-эк?! _ДЖЕЙД!!!_

— Молчу-молчу.

Мурашки прошлись волной по телу Азула, ведь дьявольская тонкая улыбочка Джейда так и не исчезла с его лица.

— Вы… вы просто невыносимы!.. — закрывая лицо руками произнёс Азул. Он уже начинал неистово краснеть от того, что просто начинал задумываться, что именно ожидает его в недалёком будущем.


	3. Фотография (Джен, G)

— Азул, ну давай же!.. Подойди к нам поближе! — этот радостный тон в её голосе уже порядком начал раздражать осьминога. Вот же ж пристала.

— Я сказал, что не хочу этого делать, — возмущённо воскликнул он, скрещивая руки на своей груди. — Нет значит нет.

— Всего одно фото. Тем более с твоими друзьями, разве не чудесно? — ласково касаясь рукой головы мальчишки, женщина заботливо погладила его серебристые волосы. — Только посмотри на них, они ведь заждались тебя.

— Ну тогда сфотографируй только их одних! Почему я должен этим заниматься, если не хочу этого?

— Так не пойдёт, Азул. Да и тем более я уже пообещала Мистеру Личу, что обязательно отправлю ему это фото. Нельзя огорчать кого-то невыполненными обещаниями… пойми ты это, сынок.

Голубоглазый мальчик-осьминог нахмурился, опуская голову. Ласковой голос матери заставил Азула задуматься. Сомнение овладело его мыслями. Она же, мягко улыбнувшись, подбадривающе коснулась его плеча.

— Я знаю, что ты не любишь фотографироваться. Но ведь это твои друзья! Всё будет хорошо…

Он оглянулся в сторону мурен, что сейчас о чём-то довольно шептались, держа друг друга за руки. Они заметили на себе взволнованный взгляд Ашенгротто и улыбнувшись, приветственно помахали руками ему одновременно.

Это была их первая прогулка, на которую они решили пойти вместе, с тех пор, как братья Лич стали чаще проводить с Азулом время.

Если быть точнее, то это был его День Рождения и это первый раз, когда с Азулом праздновал кто-то ещё, кроме его семьи. Близнецы-мурены были единственными из школьного окружения, кто хотел рядом с ним находиться, а потому… разве мог Азул позволить себе так запросто проигнорировать просьбу? Конечно же, он должен был это сделать…

_Ради них._

— Х-хорошо, — вздохнул Ашенгротто младший. — _Но только одно фото._ На большее я не соглашусь.

Флойд, широко улыбнулся, обнажая хоть и небольшие, но достаточно острые зубы, когда Азул наконец поплыл к ним.

— Ну-ка… теперь ближе… ещё ближе, — произнесла Ашенгротто, удерживая перед лицом специальную подводную магическую камеру.

Азул сцепил руки за своей спиной, пытаясь унять подступившую дрожь. И всё же, объективы камер его действительно очень сильно напрягали.

— Три… два…

Личи, заметив некоторую сжатость своего друга, лишь короткий на миг переглянулись между собой и, мягко улыбнувшись, оба подхватили Азула за руки, переплетая свои перепончатые, когтистые пальцы с его небольшими, но такими мягкими.

От столь неожиданного действия у Ашенгротто перехватило дыхание, а на пухлых щеках тут же вспыхнул алый румянец.

— А теперь улыбнулись!

И троицу ослепила белая вспышка…

Азул сощурился от навеявших его голову воспоминаний, а его взгляд был устремлён на уже потускневшую фотографию пятилетней давности. Но не смотря на теплоту воспоминаний этих дней, Ашенгротто лишь нахмурился.

_Это не должно было существовать. Не в том виде, в котором он сейчас видел её._

— Флойд, это что такое? — обернувшись к Личу, строгим тоном спросил он парня. Тот, оторвавшись от экрана своего смартфона, взглянул на друга. И его непонимающее выражение лица сменилось лёгким удивлением, стоило только взгляду переместиться с гневных глаз Азула, на фото, что он сотряс руке.

— Фотография?..

— Не строй из себя дурачка, — процедил Ашенгротто. Он был уверен, что тот намеренно решил подразнить. — Я про то, что именно изображено.

Флойд поднялся с места и приблизился к Главе Общежития, смотря на него сверху вниз. И хотя его выражение лица можно было назвать спокойным, в его глазах Азул всё же заметил малую долю волнения.

— Во-первых, тебе не стоило копаться в чужих ящиках, а во-вторых… — и Лич выхватил из чужих рук фотографию так быстро, что тот не успел даже среагировать. — Это принадлежит мне.

Азул вздрогнул, сжимая губы в тонкую полоску от поступившего гнева. Он сделал шаг на встречу, но Флойд тут же отошёл, недовольно смотря на Ашенгротто.

— Я же… — голос Азула дрогнул. — Я же просил её уничтожить! Так почему она всё ещё у тебя?

— Потому что никто в здравом уме не станет уничтожать памятные вещи.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты станешь столь сентиментальным, Флойд, — Азул прилагал просто титанические усилия, чтобы не повысить голос, да и в принципе не сорваться прямо здесь и сейчас. — Ладно… Даже если и так… То в чём проблема в той фотографии, которую я вам дал обоим взамен на эту. Я ведь сделал её идеальной!

— Сам подумай, Азул. Какой толк будет от памятной фотографии, если на ней всё будет ненастоящим.

— Ты не понимаешь? — воскликнул Азул. — А если она попадёт кому-нибудь ещё в руки?! Они же ведь обязательно воспользуются ею в своих отвратительных целях. А… моя репутация? Она же будет просто растоптана!.. Я не могу позволить себе так рисковать.

Ашенгротто резко вытянул руку вперёд, но Лич был слишком проворным, а после он и вовсе задрал руку к потолку, наблюдая за тщетными попытками старосты дотянуться до фотографии. Азул фыркнул — так нахально использовать их разницу в росте.

— П-прекрати Флойд, — возмутился парень, вытягиваясь на носочки. — Перестань вести себя как ребёнок и просто отдай это фото мне!!!

— Чтобы ты его уничтожил? Ну уж нет, Азул. Не позволю этого сделать даже тебе, — выговорил Лич, раздражённо взглянув в его голубые глаза. — И если уж и быть откровенным… то в этой ситуации больше всего ты ведёшь себя как маленький капризный малёк.

— Что?!..

— Это всего лишь детская фотография. И не только твоя, но и моя вместе с Джейдом. Можешь злиться и обижаться на меня сколько хочешь, но я не отдам её тебе.  
Азул отступил и замер, стиснув зубы.

— Я-то малёк?.. Ладно… Хорошо! Твоя взяла! — на выдохе злобно выплеснул он, — Я не желаю находиться сейчас с тобой и секундой больше.

— Ну и уходи.

— Вот и уйду! — крикнул Азул. — И запомни — не ты меня выгнал, а я сам решил уйти!

Обойдя Флойда, Ашенгротто быстро направился к выходу, стуча невысокими каблуками по каменистому полу. Но не успев дотронуться до ручки, как дверь перед ним распахнулась и Азул столкнулся с Джейдом, невольно уткнувшись носом ему в грудь.

— Кха… Азул, не ожидал тебя увидеть здесь, — улыбнулся Джейд.

Оторопев, Азул взглянул на пришедшего брата, нахмурился и обернулся в сторону Флойда.

— Но я… Я всё равно получу своё. Тебе же об этом лучше знать, — высказал он последок. — С дороги, Джейд!..

— Ну давай, осмелься попробовать.

Отпихнув второго брата в сторону, Азул быстро выскользнул в коридор общежития и громко захлопнул за собой дверь. Не понимая всей сложившейся ситуации, Джейд лишь приоткрыл рот в немом вопросе, переводя свой взгляд с закрытой двери на брата, что был раздражён не меньше Ашенгротто. Но затем, заметив фотографию в руке Флойда, он тут же понял, что послужило причиной столь бурных эмоций этих двоих.

Джейд лишь громко вздохнул и направился к столу, чтобы положить на него пару папок с учебным материалом, что принёс из библиотеки.

— Я же предупреждал, Флойд. Что тебе следовало бы быть осторожнее с этим. А ещё было бы лучше, если бы ты не привозил эту фотографию из дома. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как остро Азул реагирует на всё, что связано с его далёким прошлым.

— И всё равно… — возмущённо ответил Флойд. — Это же не повод абсолютно всё уничтожать. Джейд, ты же согласен со мной? Ведь так?

— Конечно, согласен. Но мы мало, что можем сделать с этим… по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Азул сам не примет этого.

— Просто надо дать ему время… Перебесится, а на том и успокоится. Это же Азул.

— Я надеюсь на это, — промолвил Джейд, несмотря на то, что его начали терзать кое-какие сомнения.

Но он не решился озвучивать эти мысли вслух, решив посвятить своё оставшееся время уче6ным заданиям. Да и сейчас вникать в размолвку брата и лучшего друга не особо ему хотелось. Лишь надеялся на то, что они смогут прийти к согласию и без его вмешательства. Но если конечно понадобится, то Джейд обязательно поможет. Ведь он любит их обоих одинаково сильно.

Завтра будет насыщенный день. А как заместитель Главы общежития он не мог не оправдать требовательных ожиданий Азула.

***

  
Ашенгротто оглянулся, дожидаясь, когда в коридоре утихнет достаточно чужих голосов. Конечно, он знал о поговорке «Что и у стен есть свои уши», но надеялся, что будет намного лучше, если вокруг него не соберётся и лишних глаз тоже. Больше всего он не желал, чтобы какие-нибудь слушки дошли до ушей братьев-близнецов.

Он вздохнул, поправляя плащ на своих плечах. Азул был уверен в том, что всё пройдёт хорошо, если он просто будет предельно внимательным и осторожным.

Это была пятница и дело клонилось уже к вечеру. Большинство студентов сейчас находились либо в своих клубах деятельности, либо занимались своими прочими делами. Фактически, Азул не должен был здесь находиться тоже, но ради этого, ему пришлось оставить Мостро Лаундж на ответственного октавинельца и понадеяться, что за пару часов его отсутствия ничего критического там не случиться.

Азул остановился у двери одной комнаты, на которой висела блестящая на свету золотая табличка, а на ней чёрными завитыми буквами были выгравированы имена жильцов.

**_Jade Leech_ **   
**_Floyd Leech_ **

  
Поднеся к замочной скважине магическую ручку, Ашенгротто использовал заклинание взлома и наблюдал, как в воздухе материализовался золотистый ключ, который медленно провернулся внутри. Как только замок щёлкнул, магический образ ключа испарился в воздухе, а Азул, оглядевшись по сторонам в последний раз, зашёл в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.

Это было самым удачнейшим моментом, для того, чтобы незаметно пробраться к ним в комнату. Джейд, отработав свои часы в Мостро Лаундже, почти сразу же отправился в горы, вместе с другими членами своего любимого клуба, а значит его до обеда следующего дня можно и не ждать. А сам Флойд до самого позднего времени будет тренироваться в спортивном зале Колледжа, потому что для баскетбольного клуба близились важные соревнования между магическими учреждениями.

Если подумать, то у Азула было даже слишком много времени, а потому он с лёгкостью успеет не только найти нужное фото, но и даже замести все свои следы пребывания тут, если понадобится. Ашенгротто усмехнулся. Это был идеальный план.

На том месте, где он ранее случайно обнаружил фотографию, конечно же её уже не было, но Азул был более чем уверен, что фото всё ещё было в этой комнате. От одной мысли об этой фотографии у Главы казалось, всё внутри начинало сдавливаться от напряжения, отчего становилось трудно даже дышать.

И как только Флойд мог ослушаться его. Азул не мог понять этого.

Он сделал один большой глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоится. Сейчас ему нельзя было терять сосредоточенности.

Он начал аккуратно исследовать комнату, просматривая каждую полку и тумбу в комнате. Открыл шкаф Флойда и, вздохнув от такогого сущего бардака, начал перебирать содержимое запрятанных коробок. Ашенгротто очень тщательно следил за тем что делает, запоминая правильное расположение всех предметов. Ошибки в этом быть не должно. Личи уж точно обратят своё внимание на то, если что-то будет изменено без их ведома.

И вот, наконец, выудив из-под кровати старую коробку обуви, Азул воскликнул, когда наконец-то взял злосчастную фотографию в руки. Он аккуратно заложил лишние предметы назад в коробку и задвинул её на то место, где её изначально оставил Флойд.

Крепко сжимая между её пальцев, Ашенгротто победоносно ухмыльнулся. Что и требовалось доказать. Он всегда получает то, что ему нужно.

Но внезапно кто-то схватил его за руку, крепко ухватив за тонкое запястье. От такой неожиданности Азул негромко вскрикнул и, сделав шаг назад, уткнулся спиной в чужую широкую грудь.

— Оя… — прозвучал знакомый голос. — В последнее время ты стал уж слишком предсказуемым, Азул.

Сердце от паники забилось сильнее в груди, и Глава приоткрыл от удивления рот, не веря тому, что сейчас происходит.

— Д-Джейд… — смог выдавить он лишь. — Как т-ты… Этого не может же быть… Я ведь все просчитал!

— Но к сожалению… к твоему конечно же, я всё равно здесь, — Джейд усмехнулся, щекоча дыханием светлую кожу Азула.

Ашенгротто закусил губу, думая о том, что же ему предпринять дальше.

— Ну хоть, — начал Азул, хотя голос его не звучал столь уверенно, как хотелось бы ему. Неужели так подкосила обида и проигрыш Джейду? — Хоть ты то должен понять, почему я это делаю. Пока… это фото существует, я никогда не смогу найти покоя!

— Поэтому ты так эгоистично топчешь наши воспоминания? — свободной рукой Джейд обхватил плечо Ашенгротто и крепко сжал его, не давая парню сдвинуться с места.

— Нет… я… я, — прерывисто вздыхая, пролепетал Азул, всматриваясь в фотографию, всматриваясь прямо в лицо в неуверенной и жалкой версии самого себя. Которого он так отчаянно хотел уничтожить даже из собственных воспоминаний. — Я же ведь дал вам фотографию. Ту фотографию, над которой я так усиленно работал. Так почему… почему вы до сих пор храните именно эту?

Азул зажмурился — едкие воспоминания прошлой жизни вновь бередили его незажившие и глубокие раны в душе.

— Я просто не могу… Чтобы кто-то снова…

— Если тебя это успокоит, — прошептал Джейд, мягко оглаживая плечо Азула. — То я понимаю тебя, Азул. Понимаю, что ты испытываешь и что именно тебя заставляет поступать так жестоко… даже с нами.

— Тогда, просто отпусти меня и позволь мне сделать то, зачем я сюда пришёл.

— В любой другой ситуации я не хотел бы причинять тебе столько неудобств, Азул. И это правда, — признался Лич, — Ты ведь знаешь, что ты нравишься мне, но ещё больше я люблю Флойда, а потому… не хочу, чтобы ему стало больно от твоих желаний. Это фотография… она по-своему дорога для нас, а в особенности для него и если с ней что-нибудь случиться, то это просто разобьёт сердце моему дорогому братцу.

Азул дёрнулся, в попытках вырваться из чужих рук, но это было бесполезно.

— Только посмотри на нас. Мы такие счастливые, но самое главное то, что ты здесь настоящий, тот самый Азул, которого мы всегда будем любить, разве это не прекрасно? — Ашенгротто, хоть и не видел лица друга, почувствовал, как тот широко улыбнулся. — Ты постоянно твердишь «поймите меня уже наконец!» хотя сам с трудом заглядываешь в наши собственные души.

Азул вздрогнул, когда его виска коснулся кончик магической ручки Джейда.

— Тебе необходимо отдохнуть, Азул. Ты слишком изматываешь себя ненужными переживаниями в последнее время.

— Нет, Джейд!.. Остановись…

— Не волнуйся насчёт фотографии. Её впредь никто не увидит из посторонних, я обещаю тебе.

Ашенгротто вздохнул, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой его веки становились всё тяжелее. Он пытался ещё что-то сказать в ответ, но из рта стал доноситься лишь слабый непонятный шёпот. Азул, уснувший под действием заклинания безвольно повис на руках Джейда.

— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся Джейд, удобнее подхватывая старосту на руки.

Фотография, полная тёплых воспоминаний их детства, выскользнула из рук Ашенгротто и упала на пол. После того, как Джейд отнесёт старосту в комнату, он обязательно вернётся за ней, чтобы получше спрятать.


End file.
